


Beauty and the Doom

by Kelsey_Jaybird



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelsey_Jaybird/pseuds/Kelsey_Jaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in the land of Latveria, there lived a king. His name was King Victor Von Doom. King Victor had the biggest castle in all the lands, and the most servants. But he was not happy. In fact, he was the most unhappy person in all the lands. Especially after an enchantress curses him, giving him a scar that will remain until he learns to love someone else, and they learn to love him in return. When he coerces Reed Richards,  the man rumoured to be the greatest inventor in all the land, to stay at his castle and invent a way to bypass the magic and heal his scars, King Victor may end up breaking the spell after all.</p>
<p>UPDATE : Completed and edited! The work is "Teen" up until the requested bonus chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue 

Once upon a time, in the land of Latveria, there lived a king. His name was King Victor Von Doom. King Victor had the biggest castle in all the lands, and the most servants. But he was not happy. In fact, he was the most unhappy person in all the lands.

King Victor Von Doom wanted nothing more than to have all the wisdom in the land, so that he could bring his mother back from the realm of the dead. He devoted every moment of his time to finding sources of wisdom, stopping only to eat or sleep. When he did not find the wisdom he searched for, he would lash out against his servants and throw anything he could reach.

There was only one thing that made King Victor happy. Every night, before he went to bed, he would look at himself in the mirror. King Victor was the most handsome man in all of Latveria. Every night, he would look at his reflection, and that was the only time of day that he smiled.

One stormy night, an old woman came to the castle to seek shelter from a storm. The servants opened the door, and told her she could not come in. The old woman did not move. The servants said that they could not let her in, even though they wanted to. They did not want to make the king angry. The old woman asked if she could speak with the king; perhaps convince him to let her stay.

The servants went to get King Victor, just as he was gazing at himself in the mirror. He was so angry at being interrupted that he did not throw anything at his servants. He stormed down through the castle, and when he got to the door he told the woman that she was a fool to ever think her kind would be allowed in the castle Doom.

The old woman drew a stick from within her cloak and struck King Victor across the face with it. King Victor yelped and tried to draw back, but it was too late. An angry red scar burned across his eyebrow, all the way to his chin.

The old woman cackled, and said: “You care about none but yourself and your handsome face. You treat your servants as mindless beings, and so they shall become mindless beings!” Victor watched in horror as his servants turned to stone, each with a green jewel on their chests. The old woman reached out and touched his scar, saying, “This scar will remain until you learn to love someone else, and they love you in return!”

King Victor bellowed with rage and charged the old woman. He struck her many times, until she finally stopped moving. King Victor then turned around and raced to his bed chamber, where he beheld himself in the mirror. He could not look upon himself and threw the mirror to the ground. He then went to the armoury, and found a metal mask. He put it on at once, and drew a green cape around himself.

King Victor did not want to find a person to care for. He only scarcely cared that his servants had been transformed in golems. He decided that he would continue his search for wisdom, for as surely as there was a spell to make his scar, there would be one to unmake it.

Many years passed in this way, until King Victor heard of an inventor from a small town in a nearby land. And here, our story begins.


	2. In Which Our Lovers Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we meet our humble inventor, and he meets the cruel king.

The bright sun shone down on the village of Baxter. Reed Richards looked out of his window in disappointment. He was hoping for rain, so he could test his latest invention. He had invented a system that would purify the rainwater as it fell, using the power of the water itself. He only needed the rain to prove that it would work.

Reed was known all throughout the town as being helpful and wise, if not a little absent minded. Whenever the town had a problem, they would go to Reed and he would invent something to fix the problem. He loved to learn new things and was always ready to gain new wisdom. It was said that Reed was the smartest man in all the lands, and he was always getting visitors who wanted to share their science with him. Reed hoped that one day he would be able to cure his dearest friend Benjamin Grimm of his strange ailment. His dear friend Ben had experienced burns to his skin one day when Baxter was attacked and tonics from Reed's laboratory spilt onto his skin. Reed blamed himself and decided he would not rest until he could cure Ben's ailment.

If the sun was shining, he decided, he would just work on another invention. However, he did not know what to invent. The town was doing well and had no problems. He had made a new batch of skin tonic the night before for Ben. Reed wanted to invent something amazing so he could impress Susan Storm, the daughter of the town doctor. He knew other men in town had their eye on her, and that they were bigger and stronger than he. He could not think of any inventions that would be good enough.

He caught a glimpse of Ben coming to his house, so he paused his thinking and went to prepare his skin tonic. Ben was not walking calmly as he usually did. He was running to the house and came in without knocking.

"We gotta get out of here, egghead!" Ben said. "Johnny Storm spotted horses coming over the hill outside of town!"

"Are you sure this isn't one of his pranks?" Reed asked.

Ben shook his head. "Nope. I went to look too, and these horses…their riders ain't like anything I've seen before. They got this jewel in the middle of their chest, and they're carrying weapons like...like nothing else." Ben saw curiosity light up in Reed's eyes. "We have to get out of here, Reed. I've got a bad feeling about dis."

"But the skin tonic…"

"I can put it on later. We have to get where it's safe." Ben grabbed Reed's arm. "We need to get to the centre of town, to the fortress ya made."

Reed had built a fortress to keep the townspeople safe if any enemies came. Reed and Ben ran to the fortress and got inside. The townspeople were readying their weapons, mostly ones that Reed had invented. He looked around and saw Susan. She was not afraid, and he decided that he would not be either. As the horses got closer, Reed saw that they were completely made of stone except for the jewel on their chest. They showed no emotion as they came into town. Then Reed noticed the man leading them. He was dressed in armour from his head to his feet, and a green cape with a hood blew in the wind behind him. What struck Reed most, though, was his face, which was covered in a metal mask.

The horses stopped in front of the fortress, and the armoured man got off the horse and walked until he was directly in front of it. He showed no fear of the weapons pointed at him. He himself carried no weapon, which was the only thing keeping the townspeople from shooting at him.

"I have come for the man called Reed Richards!" said the armoured man. "Send him out immediately! So says King Victor Von Doom!"

The townspeople were not sure how to respond, so they said nothing. Ben snickered. "King Doom, eh?" He muttered.

The King raised his hand, and his golems aimed their weapons at the fortress. "I will ask again," he said, "Send out Reed Richards!"

The towns people were afraid and prepared to fight. Reed knew that the fight would end with much bloodshed. He did not think that the stone people would be harmed by his inventions and that many of them would be hurt if they tried to fight the king. Reed Richards stepped out of the fortress.

"I am Reed Richards!" he said. The armoured man walked to him and circled him, observing his every move.

"Humpf. So this is the smartest man in all the land." Scoffed Victor. "I am in need of your assistance, Reed Richards. You will come with me to my castle at once."

"What?!" Ben Grimm stepped out as well, rushing to Reed's side. "I don't care who ya are, he's not going anywhere with _you_."

Victor raised his hand and a strange green bolt struck Ben, knocking him to the ground. Susan Storm ran out, carrying her father's doctor bag. Reed assumed that Doctor Storm was too afraid to come out. She helped Ben back to his feet and glared at Victor.

"You must be the famous Benjamin Grimm." Victor said. "Very well. If Reed Richards will not go with me, then you will."

"Just who do you think you are?" snapped Susan Storm. "You can't just take people from their homes and families. Some King you are!"

Victor dismounted his horse and walked up to her. Reed was sure that Susan would be hurt, and he moved to protect her. Doom raised his hand as if to strike her, and Reed stepped in front. Victor stepped back, lowering his arm.

"Dear lady," he said, "be grateful that I am performing the courtesy of asking." As he spoke, his riders dismounted their horses and pointed their strange weapons at Susan and Ben. "For your insolence, I will take you as well. Your company will be…lovely." Susan and Reed cringed at the tone Victor's voice had taken.

"Stop this, King Victor Von Doom!" Reed Richards walked up to Victor to look him in the eye. He saw anger and pride in his eyes, but he also saw desperation. He felt pity for this strange King. "I will go with you. Just leave my friends be."

King Victor raised his hand and his riders resumed their places on their horses. "I accept your change of heart, Reed Richards. Gather your things, and we will leave immediately.

As Reed began to pack his equipment, Ben and Susan tried to talk him out of going with Doom. "Reed, you can't go!" Susan begged. "Think of Ben. Who will help his ailment? Baxter needs you, Reed. I need you."

"Come on Egghead, ya don't even know this guy! How do ya even know he's really a king?"

Reed sighed. "Ben, you have enough skin tonic, right?" Ben nodded. "I won't be long. I will help this man and come home before you run out."

Ben shook his head. "I can't believe ya, egghead. But I can't stop ya, neither."

Reed reached out and held Susan's hand. "Don't worry about me, Susan. He needs me for something. He mentioned the rumours of my status as the smartest man in the land. He must need help with a complex problem. I have to solve it."

"That's not all, is it?" Susan asked. "You must think he's suffering. You always have to help people."

Reed was shocked that she had noticed his compassion. He had never thought that anyone noticed him outside of his inventions. It was becoming an increasingly odd day. "There was desperation in his eyes. If such a powerful man is desperate, something must be wrong."

"You are the smartest man in the land, Reed." Said Ben. "If anyone can help him, you can." Susan nodded.

Reed smiled at his friends. "See? I'll be fine. How bad can this King be?"

Reed came out with his boxes and bags. Doom looked through the bags and boxes, and began smashing his things.

"What are you doing?!" Reed rushed to his things and tried to swat Doom's hands away. "Those are my instruments!"

"They are inferior." Said King Victor dismissively. "I will provide you with superior equipment. All you need is the skin tonic."

"But Ben needs it!" Reed protested. "May I just bring the formula? You can provide me with," Reed felt annoyance as he said, "superior ingredients."

It looked as if King Victor would actually strike Reed, but instead he nodded. "Very well, Reed Richards. Come." A rider brought Reed his own horse, as well as one to carry the formulas as there was a great many of them. The horse was tied to King Victors. "You will be following me, Reed Richards. You are tethered to me. If you even think of running away, the horse will stop on command and you will be thrown. I shudder to think of the damage that could cause."

Reed nodded, getting on his horse. He turned to look at Ben and Susan, and as he was waving goodbye, the horse began to move. King Victor turned his head around, and Reed could swear that the masked man was smirking under his mask.

'Some king.' He thought. 'more like a spoiled Prince.'

Victor's scar stung in the sudden wind. He looked back at the simple inventor, who was glancing around at the forest. He hated the man already.


	3. In Which King Victor's Shell Begins to Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival at Castle Doom.

After a journey of a day and a night, King Victor and his caravan arrived at Castle Doom. Reed had never seen anything that compared to it. He found himself staring at the castle, unable to look away from its majesty. He found himself calculating the angles of the towering spires in his head and admiring the sheer mathematical beauty of the castle walls.

“What are you gawking at?” Asked King Victor.

“Your castle is wonderful.” Said Reed. “I’ve never seen anything so perfect.”

King Victor smiled inwardly, having built his castle himself, but outwardly he scoffed. “The simple mind is impressed easily.” Reed stopped looking at the castle with a frown. King Victor continued speaking. “Your laboratory will be the east wing.” He pointed to the east wing, which had many chimneys sticking out of it.

Reed nodded. “What else is in the east wing?” He asked.

“Your laboratory is the east wing.” King Victor said coldly. He tried to ignore the smile on the inventor’s face. Simple minds impressed easily, he reminded himself.

They stopped at the main doors to the castle. King Victor directed some of his servants to take the horses to the barns and began to lead the rest into the castle. Reed remained on the horse, unsure of what to do.

“You may dismount.” King Victor said. Reed dismounted from the horse and grabbed his formula from a bag on the saddle. King Victor made a gesture for Reed to follow him. Reed followed him through the massive doors of the castle.

All along the hallways were various suits of armour and tapestries depicting the King’s likeness. Reed rolled his eyes. Massive torches lit the way through the castle, and masks similar to the King’s were hung over the doors. Reed noticed that the walls were clean but very plain. The black bricks were dull but smooth, and the mouldings and floorboards were simple. On the inside, Reed noted, the castle looked more like a fortress. Except for the tapestries.

After a long walk in silence, King Victor swung open a massive door. Inside the room were many tables covered in glass jars and chemistry equipment, which Reed had to admit were superior to his own. The walls were lined alternately with books and jarred chemicals. There was a huge basin full of water. Reed smiled. He thought to himself, perhaps this won’t be so bad after all. Then he saw a small bed in the corner, and the King started to speak.

“These are your quarters. You are not to leave this room until you have perfected the skin tonic formula, and any and all other tasks I require of you. My servants will bring you your meals and change your water. You will find a chamber pot underneath the cot.” Reed stared at the king in disbelief. King Victor continued. “If I come to inspect your work, you shall refer to me as “Your highness” or “Your majesty” or another title worthy of my status. You will not speak to me unless spoken to, and no more than you have to.”

Reed simply nodded. He was too dumbfounded to speak and worried what he had to say would upset the king. “Also,” said King Victor, “You will do work on no other projects but the ones I give you.”

“What?!” snapped Reed. “You cannot honestly expect me to work alone for months in one room and not create anything to make my situation easier!”

“Yes, I can.” Said King Victor. “Because you will.”

“No, I will not!” Reed shouted. King Victor spun around to face him, and he immediately regretted his words.

“How dare you speak to me with such insolence!” King Victor bellowed. “I am King Victor Von Doom, and you will do as I command! You should be grateful, moronic peasant, that I am even allowing you to stay in my castle!”

“I’ll stay outside, then,” Reed said angrily, “if it bothers you so much, “your highness”, to have this lowly inventor sully your property!”

“You will do no such thing!” snapped King Victor. “This exchange is over. You will begin work on my project immediately. My servant will bring you food in the morning.”

“Don’t bother.” Said Reed, entering the laboratory. “I won’t eat it.” And then he slammed the door shut.

King Victor stood in front of the door for a moment. He was stunned. No one had ever spoken to him like that- and lived. And yet, he had allowed the inventor to talk back to him, and had not even made a move to strike him! King Victor knew he could not. He needed the man. And he hated that.

King Victor growled and began to stomp back to his wing of the castle. Perhaps, he thought, he would simply kill the insolent fool when he had finished the tonic, or if he could not make a suitable one.

King Victor ordered one of his servants to stand watch over the east wing and report to the kitchen in the morning.

  
***

  
King Victor found a servant standing outside of the east wing doors holding an untouched plate the next morning. The king growled and smashed the plate in the servant’s hands. “Starve then, Reed Richards!” he bellowed before storming back to his wing. The man would eat eventually. He would just up the ante.

  
***

  
Reed Richard’s stomach growled in protest as he began to mix a new batch of skin tonic. He supposed he could invent a food substitute from the various chemicals in the room, but he was too tired. He was thankful that he had the formula to instruct him as he made the tonic. After almost a week without food, he was very weak and found it difficult to be creative. Reed refused to stop working, despite his hunger. He would finish one batch, he decided. The king would see.

Reed added the last ingredient and heated the mixture. He faintly heard a servant knocking on the door. The same servant brought him food every day. He had taken to calling it Herbie. Herbie had wonderful manners, he thought. Better than his master. He always knocked.

Reed called for Herbie to come in. “Hello, Herbie.” He said. Herbie was smaller than the other servants and could move in and around the laboratory without knocking anything over.

“Hello, Mr Richards.” Said Herbie in his usual emotionless voice. “I brought you some dinner.”

“No thanks, Herbie.” Said Reed, going back to his tonic. It had just thickened- the perfect time to bottle it. He grabbed the bottle, swaying a little.

“Mr Richards, do you require any assistance?” asked Herbie.

“Herbie, please hold the bottle for me.” Herbie did as he was told, and held the empty bottle. Reed’s hands shook as he poured the tonic into the bottle, getting most of it on Herbie. When Reed was finished, he put a cork in the top of the bottle.

“Take this to the King.” He said. “Tell him to put it on in the morning and at night.”

“Yes, I will, Mr Richards.” Said Herbie. As he spoke, Reed fell to the ground.

***

  
King Victor had read the ancient book of magic many times, but it’s mysteries still alluded him. It contained the curse the old woman had used on him, but not the way to reverse it. Only the nonsense the woman had told him. He grew impatient. He could swear that the scar was growing. He refused to uncover the mirrors to check, but he could feel the scar rubbing against his mask. Perhaps it was the isolation, he mused. Perhaps insanity had come for him like it had for many great geniuses. King Victor looked around, and when he was sure not even a gnat was in his chambers, he slipped off the mask and raised a hand to his face.

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. “What!?” he snapped.

Herbie pushed the door open. “Your highness,” said Herbie, and Victor could swear he heard the worry in the stony voice, “Reed Richards has collapsed.”

Victor growled. “Take me to him.” He ordered.

The servant and the King walked briskly to the east wing. King Victor grew more annoyed with every step. He had wasted perfectly good food on the miserable ingrate, he thought, and the inventor had the nerve to refuse it! Now, he mused, the fool would get what was coming to him.

King Victor threw open the door and looked around the room. Reed Richards was lying on the floor. King Victor stepped over him when he eyed the flask on the table.

“He had just finished that when he collapsed.” Said Herbie. “It’s your tonic.”

“At least he was useful then.” King Victor said.

“He said to put it on in the morning and the night.”

“Thank you, Herbie.” Said King Victor. “Please leave.”

Herbie left immediately. King Victor sighed and scooped up Reed Richards, carrying him over to his cot. He laid Richards out and covered him, then turned to leave. King Victor paused when he heard Reed mumble “thank you, your majesty.”

He turned and looked at Reed, then turned and left. “You’re welcome, Richards.”

It wasn't until the king was back in his chambers that he realised that he hadn't put his mask back on.


	4. In Which our Lovers Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reed and the King share a moment of understanding and a moment of tension.

Chapter Four

King Victor had never believed in using niceties to get what he wanted. He was, after all, a King. But the next day, when Reed Richards had eaten only one meal, the King began to consider it.

King Victor made his way to the East Wing. He could swear that the eyes of his servants followed his flowing cape and his footsteps.

He swung open the door to find Reed Richards excitedly darting about his laboratory, from the metallurgy devices to the brewery. The inventor was chattering excitedly to himself, fumbling with gears and a wrench as he raced about.

“The coils should be ready soon, just need to attach…there we go, and now…much better…now just tighten here and…”

“Richards!” bellowed King Victor. “What is the meaning of this!?”

The inventor continued to babble, oblivious of whom he was speaking to. “Oh, it’s just an automatic arm device that should be able to feed me while I work, so I don’t have to stop to eat! I don’t know why I haven’t thought of this before, but I guess I didn’t have any metallurgy equipment…” Richards began to slow when he realised that the King was before him, and appeared to be glaring at him. He shut his mouth immediately.

“I didn’t realise that you were so…dedicated, to your work.” King Victor said.

“I always have been.” Said Richards. “I don’t eat nearly as I should, for I am always working. I only want to work as fast as I can so that you can have a cure for your ailment and I can go home to Baxter.”

“Ah yes, Baxter.” The King said, coming further into the room to look at the invention. “This is quite…remarkable. Quaint and useless in any other situation, but it is remarkable.” The King attempted to ignore the smile that Richards attempted to supress. “And this will help you to work faster?”

“If it works.” Said Reed.

King Victor nodded. “Very well, then. I will permit you to invent devices to help you in your task, but on one condition- you are to eat three meals a day and drink two cups of water with every meal.”

“I believe I can manage that.” Said Reed. “Thank you, your majesty.”

King Victor was taken aback, but did not show it. Reed continued. “Is the skin tonic working?”

“Yes.” Said King Victor. It had worked better than any other remedy he had tried, but he would not tell the inventor of that.

“I am glad of that.” Said Reed. “I hope to start on another batch soon. If you…” he paused, afraid of what the King might say, “If you could tell me of your ailment, I may be able to make a better batch. I cannot really cure what I do not even know.”

King Victor growled. The King hated talking about his scar. But he supposed that if the inventor was to help him, he must know. “What does Ben Grimm suffer from?”

“Scars from a terrible burn.” Said Reed quietly. “It is my fault he received it.”

King Victor ignored Reed’s laments. “I do not suffer from a burn scar, though it is a scar that I seek to be rid of.”

Reed looked thoughtful for a moment. “Then that would be why the skin tonic is working so well. What is your scar from?”

“I do not know it’s origin.” Said King Victor.

“How do you have a scar and you do not know it’s origin?” Reed asked, almost exasperatedly. King Victor growled.

“I have tolerated your insolence for too long, Richards. My patience grows thin.”

Reed was openly taken aback. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realise…”

“That’s ‘I’m sorry, _your majesty’_ ” spat King Victor. “I tire of your foolishness, peasant.” King Victor spun and left, slamming the doors behind him. 


	5. In Which the King Contemplates his Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Victor muses on his feelings for Richards.

King Victor no longer knew what to make of the inventor. Or his feelings towards him. He had to begrudgingly admit that Richards was not as foolish as he had thought. The man had been working literally non-stop, tinkering and tailoring his skin tonic at the King’s every request. He had not brought up the scar’s origin again, and King Victor simply told him if the scar was shrinking or changing colours. Richards was a glutton for knowledge, and used any of it that he could to aid the king. King Victor could not remember the last time anyone was so devoted to him.

It was…confusing.

Though King Victor found Richards enthusiasm irritating and his ideas half-baked at best, he enjoyed listening to the man talk. It was purely intellectual, of course. Until he had begun watching Richard’s mouth. And then his hands. And then the rest of him. The man surely was bewitching him. _Why else would I feel this way?_ Thought the king. _I have eaten with him (to ensure that Richards did eat, after the feeding arm caught on fire), so he must have put something in my food._ Still though, he had to admit that the golems had seemed a bit more animated since Richards arrival. And the fact that his scar was getting better was helping King Victor.

He was not looking forward to when Richards was to leave.

But perhaps...he did not have to. 

King Victor sat at his desk and began to write. For the first time in many years, his scar was not foremost on the mind of the King. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little tease, I'm afraid. Don't worry, more coming soon!


	6. In Which Richards incurs the King's Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who was so patient as I tried to get this chapter written. My work has died down, so I'm hoping to begin updating more regularly.
> 
> I would also like to say that I enjoyed getting my doom on in this chapter.
> 
> UPDATE : No, "phial" is not misspelled. It's proper British/Canadian English, apparently. :p

Reed Richards found himself humming a quaint little tune that Ben enjoyed as he worked on the latest batch of skin tonic. He heard something resembling an echo and turned to find Herbie humming along with him.

“Do you like this tune, Herbie?” Asked Richards. Herbie nodded. Richards smiled and continued to mix the tonic. Despite himself, Reed was enjoying making skin tonic for King Victor. He had never encountered such wondrous materials in all his years. The laboratory was spectacular and had everything he could ever dream of. The king himself wasn’t so bad either when you got to know him.

That thought gave Reed pause. He had not seen the king all day. Usually, the king ate with him, under the guise of making sure the skin tonic was being completed and making sure Richards kept himself alive. He wondered if he had annoyed the king too much, with blabbering on about alchemic equations and natural physics and Baxter. The king probably knew all these things. Perhaps the king had decided to ignore Reed.

Reed knew he should be happy that the selfish king left him alone, but he found himself craving the man’s company. He considered going out to look for him, but he didn’t want to incur his wrath.

Reed was startled out of his thoughts by a bell ringing. He had set up a bell to let him know when the tonic was done. Reed grabbed his tongs and raced over to the station, spilling a little tonic onto the floor. He dropped it in the ice bucket stepped back as steam billowed into his face. After a few minutes, he picked the phial up again, pouring the contents expertly into an awaiting tube. The tonic bubbled purple and then turned bright green.

“I think it’s the best one yet, Herbie!” Reed said, before sighing. “If only the king were around to see it.”

Herbie turned to go to fetch the king, but Reed grabbed it. “Don’t worry, Herbie, I can take it to him myself.” Herbie grabbed Reed’s arm, but Reed shook it off, continuing out the door.

Herbie could only follow as Reed made his way down the hall and into the main hall of the castle, stopping to look down the massive staircase. “Hmm.” Reed wondered aloud. Herbie grabbed Reed’s arm and tried to pull him back to the lab wing, but Reed laughed. “Of course, I should go downstairs!” He went down the stairs, dragging Herbie with him.

  
Reed blundered down the halls, knocking over King Victor’s suits of armour as he went. Herbie hastily tried to put them back together before streaking after Reed before he did something else. Reed stopped to admire some paintings of Victor’s parents before continuing on. Most of the doors were plain black cast iron, with minimal detail. Reed figured that Victor would want a fancier room for himself.

Reed kept going down the hallway, noticing that the tapestries and doors looked older and older as he went. Finally, he came to a giant door.

The door was made of rusty copper, with decorations resembling a lion’s head in the centre. “This must be the King’s room.” Reed mused, pulling open the door. “King Victor!” he called, “where are you?”

Reed ventured further and further into the room, looking at old books and old toys covered in dust on the floor. Herbie stood at the door, shaking. Reed hardly noticed as he stood, transfixed by the marvels in the room.

Then, Reed saw it. A giant portrait with a cloth hung over it. Reed reached and pulled the cloth down, sending dust everywhere. He shielded his eyes, coughing. Finally, Reed opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

It was King Victor, of that he was certain. The king was wearing a beautiful green cape over a collar of fine fur and a red shirt that had to be made of silk. Despite the fine clothes the portrait king wore, what Reed was most transfixed by was the face. King Victor’s hair was brushed back, and Reed could see his fine, royal features. His striking green eyes, his fine, pointed nose, perfect cheekbones and a strong jaw. The king in the picture had a hint of a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

Reed was so taken by the portrait that he didn’t notice a pair of footsteps coming down the hallway to the door. What he did notice was the shouting.

“RIIICHAARRDSSS!!!” Reed turned around and saw King Victor standing at the door, green eyes livid with rage. HERBIE shrunk back into the corner as the furious king stomped into the room. “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!?”

“I was looking for you, your highness, to give you the tonic…”

The king became even angrier. “I TOLD YOU NEVER TO LEAVE YOUR ROOM, YOU INSOLENT PEASANT!”

Reed glared at the king, looking him directly in the eyes. “I wanted to give you the tonic personally since it’s the best one I have made.”

King Victor snatched the tonic, looked at it, and threw it onto the floor. Reed watched in horror as his hard work smashed into little pieces. “THEN YOU WILL HAVE NO PROBLEM CREATING ANOTHER!”

“Why would I do that if you smashed this one on the floor!?” Reed shouted back. The King looked taken aback. Reed stood his ground, but inside he shook.

“YOU WILL DO AS I SAY, RICHARDS!”

“No, I won’t! All you do is shout at me and force me to do things. I’m not your servant, Victor!”

“IF YOU WERE MY SERVANT, I’D HAVE YOU FIRED AND EXILED!” Victor screamed, before collecting himself. “But you’re not my servant, and I’ll have you sent to the dungeon, like the invader you are! SEIZE HIM!” Herbie looked from the king to Reed, before gently grabbing Reed’s arm and escorting him out, Reed glaring at the king the whole way.


	7. In Which Confessions are Made

King Victor didn’t feel right.

For the first time since it was given him, the problem wasn’t his scar. He had, in one of his admittedly more pathetic moments, ordered the golems to scrape up what remained of the tonic. He had used it, and it was the best one created.

No, it was the inventor of the tonic who was the problem.

It had been one week since King Victor had sent Reed Richards to the dungeon. The golems seemed slower than usual. Herbie was avoiding him completely. The weather seemed dreary. King Victor was not even taking joy in his personal laboratories, and his spells were suffering.

When King Victor went into his chambers, he saw the hurt and confused face of Richards being taken to the dungeon. When he sat down to eat he saw Richards and his ridiculous feeding contraption. When he walked through the halls, he heard Richards gasping and admiring the architecture. When he closed his eyes, he saw Richards smiling at him.

The final straw came one night as King Victor lay down to sleep. He felt weary but energetic. He had walked around all day in a fog. And, as he prepared his bedclothes, he realised that he had forgotten to use his tonic.

King Victor leapt up at once, rushing to his bathing chambers. He reached for the bottle of tonic and found it completely empty.

The king grimaced, banging his fists on the hard marble counter. The king hated the idea of needing anyone. He had since his mother was taken away. But now, he realised that he needed Richards.

He had missed the man’s company, true. But the realisation that his wants had turned to needs horrified him.

King Victor grabbed his mask, hanging beside his door, and raced to the dungeon.

***

Reed Richards did not know whether to be confused or angry.

He was angry, of course, because he felt that he had wrongfully been thrown in the dungeon. All for a little bit of kindness! He just wanted to show it to the King. To another inventor he admired. Helping the king had given him so much zest, so much passion! All he had wanted was to share that.

An ugly thought had entered his head: maybe the king wasn’t used to kindness.

Reed's confusion came from the King's strange actions. Why had the king covered such a lovely painting? He bet it had something to do with why the king wore a mask. The main source of confusion for Reed, of course, was his own feelings.

He had always thought Susan to be the most beautiful person in the world, but he changed his mind as soon as he saw the king’s portrait. The king was all elegance and regality, oozing with confidence. What struck Reed most were the eyes.

The king had piercing green eyes, this he had known. But in the painting, his eyes had looked softer, welcoming. Reed wanted to stare into those eyes forever, watch them change like seasons.

Herbie had visited him every day, bringing him food and sitting with him. Herbie listened to Reed rant and rave. Herbie would put his hand on the bar when Reed cried a little bit. Reed told Herbie everything: his childhood as a freak due to his intelligence, going away to school and meeting Benjamin, moving to Baxter and meeting Susan and Johnny and, of course, his feelings for the king.

One day, as Reed talked about the king, Herbie said: “King Victor did not do anything today.”

Reed was baffled. “What do you mean, Herbie?”

“King Victor did not do anything. He did not work, he did not play.”

Reed let his head settle against the wall. Did the king feel…no, the king would never feel bad about this. He must have been sick.

Reed turned this thought over and over until night time when the man of his thoughts burst into the dungeon.

“Richards!” bellowed the King. Reed almost smiled, as that was exactly what he expected out of him. His smile faded when the king said, “I need you to continue work!”  
Reed’s face became dark as the dungeon corridors. “No.”

King Victor stepped back in shock. “What?!”

“I’m not making more tonic for you.” King Victor was seething behind his mask, but Reed could not see it. “I have worked day and night for you, and never once have you thanked me! I may not seem like much next to you, your highness, but I AM a university educated man, possibly the smartest ever to attend York University! I refuse to be treated like an idiot!”

King Victor drew in a large breath and seemed like he was about to scream, but then stopped. “You’re right.”

It was Reed’s turn to be shocked. “What?”

“You aren’t much next to me. But you aren’t an idiot.” King Victor turned to Reed, extending his hand, a grimace in his voice as he spoke, “It pains me to admit this, Richards, but I can’t get rid of my scar without your help.”

Reed smiled, and then stopped himself. "I will on one condition."

"Whatever you want, I will grant."

"I want to see your face."


	8. In Which they Finally Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King and Reed share a kiss, and another royal takes an interest in the inventor.

King Victor found himself unable to answer. His heart was not merely caught in his throat; it was tangled in thickest brambles. “You don’t understand, Richards. I can’t.”

“You have to take it off to apply your tonic, don’t you?” Richards pressed, “I would be able to help you more if I could see what your condition is.”

King Victor knew that Richards spoke true, but stayed his tongue.

“If you can’t show me your face, I’ll leave,” Richards said, without force.

King Victor wanted to debate the matter eternally, but how could he? He needed Richard’s help to heal his scarred face. He supposed that Richards could have asked for many other things, like his castle, his tapestries, or Herbie. Richards was unusually attached to the golem. This request was simple, he knew. But what would Richards say if he saw what the King truly looked like? Would he recoil in fear? Would he leave anyway, despite his word, for disgust of him?

“I’ve been helping Benjamin, I don’t think it could get much worse than that,” Richards joked.

The king decided. “Come with me.” He gestured at Richards, who followed without hesitation. King Victor threw his cape over his shoulder and led Richards out of the dungeon, and up a winding staircase. The staircase was dark, but the stone held steady. Finally, King Victor opened a door and led Richards into a hallway—the same hallway that Richards had taken to King Victor’s bedchambers one week ago.

King Victor pulled gently on the rusted copper to open the door. Richards stopped at the threshold, and would only go further with prompting from the King. King Victor led him in into the room, into the corner farthest away from the mirror.

King Victor removed his hood and placed his hands over the clasps of the mask. He stopped. “You must promise not to laugh at me or turn away.”

“I would never do that,” Richards answered.

King Victor took a deep breath and removed the mask.

 

***

 

Reed hadn’t known what to expect when the king removed his mask. With the way the king went on about it, Reed half expected most of his face to be covered in puckered white tissue.

What he saw was only beauty.

The king looked similar to his painting, but his skin was paler. A thin scar ran down Victor’s forehead, across his face, and ending at his chin. It was a thin white line, like fine thread. Victor’s face was even more elegant than his painting, though Reed saw shadows under his eyes. The thick brown hair was mussed from being under the mask, and Reed longed to smooth it. The king’s eyes caught him in their gaze and held him. Reed felt powerless to move, but he didn’t want to. He took a step towards the king.

“You’re so beautiful,” Reed whispered.

“You lie,” hissed Victor.

“Not to you. Never to you.”

 

***

 

King Victor saw that Richards held the truth in his eyes, and shivered. “I was beautiful. Now, I am hideous.”

“If you are hideous then I am a horror from the deepest pits,” said Richards.

“Do not say such things!” snapped King Victor.

“I am truly nothing next to you, your highness.”

King Victor felt like he could bask in the awe in Richard’s eyes forever. He needed to be closer to this man, this anomaly. He closed the gap between his body and Reed’s and put his arms on Reed’s shoulders. The inventor relaxed under his touch, and the king pulled him in, planting his lips on Reed’s.

Reed practically melted in his arms. The king had to hold tight to him so that Reed didn’t fall. The king himself felt his head spin and a familiar stirring. He brought his hand up and ran it through Reed’s short, fluffy hair. When he had to break for air, he found himself drowning in big brown eyes.

“I want you to work in my personal laboratory,” King Victor blurted. He was about to change his mind, but he saw Reed’s eyes widen and he decided not to. “I want you to work beside me.”

Reed nodded breathlessly, still swooning in his arms. “Well?” asked Victor. “Go get your things.”

Reed snapped out of his daze. “Right, sorry!” He darted to the door, stopped to turn around and smile at Victor, and then left the room, calling for Herbie as he went. As Reed left, King Victor sank to his bed. He felt light and happy for the first time since that wretched creature cursed him. However, as he heard the sound of several glass tubes breaking, he had to wonder what he was getting himself into.

 

***

 

A great squid floated past the grand window in the Atlantean throne room. Prince Namor paid it no mind. His thoughts were focused on the grand battle with Attuma the conquerer that had taken place earlier that day. Atlantis had won, but at the cost of many lives.

“My lord.” One of the generals swam in, raising his fist to his chest to greet the prince.

“How many?”

“My lord…”

“I need to know how many we lost today.”

“My lord, we won, Atlantis is safe…”

“HOW MANY!?”

The general swam back. “We lost two thousand men.”

Prince Namor clenched his fists. “We cannot keep doing this. We cannot keep sending men to die as Attuma gains power! I cannot keep failing my people!”

The general swam up beside his king. “Do not be so hard on yourself, my lord. We could not have foreseen his weapons. We could not have foreseen that he could wield the trident.”

“But he can, and now that he has it, Atlantis is doomed!”

“Not so, my lord,” the general said. “We must create a great weapon of our own.”

“And how do you propose that we do that?”

“Recall that I sent spies to the surface world using magic months ago?” Namor nodded. “ They’ve reported that in the village of Baxter, near the coast of cliffs, a man named Reed Richards has built many great weapons in the service of the townspeople. If we could retrieve this man, and put him in our service.”

“I will not seek help from the surface people!” snapped Namor.

“We don’t have a choice, my lord.”

Namor sighed, staring once again into the ocean depths. He would not allow the deep blue to run red with blood. “Gather your best soldiers. We go to Baxter in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience! I hope that this little kiss is enough of a reward :)


	9. In Which Reed Richards Returns Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Victor learns that if you love something, you must let it go.

Weeks flew by as the two geniuses worked together. It was though they had one mind. Reed  
would craft the formula and King Victor would gather the ingredients and put them into his  
magnificent machines. Reed had never seen such elegant equipment, ranging from scientific to alchemical to strange and wonderful devices Reed couldn't recognise. King Victor took the time to explain each machine and its workings, with a beautiful, kind smile on his regal face. King Victor had stopped wearing the mask in Reed's presence. Reed found himself frequently breaking things when he became too distracted by the King's beauty. King Victor found himself equally distracted by his carnal desires and would stop the machines, grab Reed's hand and lead him into the bed chamber.

Reed had never taken a lover before. The lovers the King had sought before compared poorly  
next to Reed, who showed nothing but enthusiasm and passion when they coupled. King Victor supposed that was due to the strange feeling in his heart, an aching tightness that felt as though someone had poured sunshine into his stomach.

At first, the King had thought that it was love. But the scar was still on his face, so how could that be? It was only going away thanks to their combined efforts in creating a tonic. Even so, King Victor felt that he could live with the scar now, thanks to having Reed Richards by his side.

***

It was on a day that a cold rain beat upon the village of Baxter that Atlantis invaded. Benjamin Grimm thought he saw something over the hills, but Johnny Storm refused to come out and look with him because of a rant about the evils of rain that Benjamin had only half listened to. Benjamin retrieved Susan Storm, but by the time they had gone out to the looking post, the Atlanteans had disappeared into the nearby river.

The Atlanteans crept into the village and began their attack at the school house. They rounded up the children with their swords and spears and marched them through the village so that their parents would surrender without a fight. It worked.

The only ones who tried to fight back were Benjamin Grimm and the Storm siblings. They took up the weapons that Reed had built for them and attempted to repel the invaders. They succeeded with the ones guarding the younger children, who were the weakest warriors that had been sent to the surface. The others only had to press a spear against the neck of a child to get the would-be fighters to drop their weapons. As soon as they did they were surrounded by Atlanteans.

“Fish-faced cowards! Lemme at ‘em!” Ben Grimm said, thrashing against his captors. The  
Atlanteans were taken back by his strength, but it was no match for the soldiers. They struck him in the head until he was knocked unconscious.  
This took the fight out of Johnny Storm, but not out of Susan. “Where is your leader?” she spat, “who has commanded you to hurt our people?”

The soldiers immediately parted into two lines and Johnny Storm leapt up into a fighting stance. Susan Storm prepared to defend her brother. He charged at one that approached her but was easily knocked aside. The soldier grabbed Susan’s arm and hauled her forward, facing all of the gathered soldiers.

A white-skinned man with dark wet hair walked between the lines of soldiers. He wore a tight black tunic, similar to his warriors, but something about him told the siblings that he was no ordinary soldier. “I am Prince Namor,” said the white-skinned Atlantean, “and I have come in search of Reed Richards. I require his ... help.”

“He would never help you,” hissed Susan.

Namor smirked at her and gestured the soldier holding Susan to pass her to him. He linked his arm with hers, grinning at her as a shark does to a seal. “We shall see, my darling,” he said, “we shall see.”

***

King Victor yawned, opening his eyes to the sunlight streaming into his room. He almost leapt up —which of the golems dared to open his window without permission!?—but looked to his side and calmed immediately. Reed Richards slept peacefully at his side, long limbs spread out over the King. King Victor smiled and placed a kiss on Reed’s head.

The inventor stirred, stretching and blinking open his eyes. “Good morning, your highness,” he said as he looked into the King’s eyes.

“Good morning,” said the King.

“Shall we go to the laboratory?” Reed asked.

King Victor nodded. This was the way that they spent their days, after all—they would eat  
breakfast together on the walk to the laboratory, then work all day until one of them got  
“distracted” or until they were about to collapse from exhaustion. Today, however, would be  
Different.

Herbie waited for them at the door of the laboratory. This wasn’t altogether unusual but today the golem looked pensive.

“What is it, Herbie?” asked King Victor, trying not to scare the golem, who was already shaking.

Herbie looked up at King Victor with fear in his eyes and slowly began to speak. “We have received word that the village of Baxter was attacked and is being held hostage,”  
Herbie said, “by a race of beings called “Atlanteans” and their Prince, who say they will not let the people of the village go until Reed Richards surrenders himself and builds them the ultimate weapon. The word is that they believe Reed to be hiding in the village, so they say if he does not show himself within a fortnight they will burn the village to find him.”

Reed turned pale and almost collapsed. King Victor grabbed Reed’s arm to steady his companion. “Has anyone,” Reed said cautiously, “been hurt?” Herbie was silent.

“Herbie?” asked Reed.

“You will speak, golem!” shouted the King.

“Benjamin Grimm and Jonathan Storm have been resisting the occupation and thus have been  
injured numerous times by the soldiers. Susan Storm has been taken as the Prince’s personal  
hostage!”

“No!” cried Reed.

Herbie stilled. “I feared telling you, masters,” he admitted.

King Victor frowned. “This is unfortunate.”

Reed shook with fury. “How dare that monster lay his hands on Susan!”

King Victor felt a strange stirring inside of him. Jealousy? No, why would a mighty king be  
jealous of a peasant foolish enough to be taken hostage? But he could not deny the feeling inside of him. “Gather my horsemen,” he told Herbie, “I will see to this matter.”

“No!” said Reed, squeezing Victor’s hand that lay on his arm. “I will return. I won’t have  
innocent bloodshed in my name, nor have you enter into a war for my sake.”

“And yet you will return to protect that woman!?” hissed Victor, flinging Reed’s hand off of his in rage.

“She one of my oldest friends!”

“So is Benjamin, and yet you’re not enraged over them laying hands on him, are you?”

“I am!” Reed said, but without the same gusto.

King Victor scoffed. “I see.”

“Please, your highness, you must let me return home,” Reed begged. “My people, my village, will come to great harm!”

“That is why I will send my soldiers.” King Victor said.

“You don’t understand, do you, your majesty? I must do this alone.” Reed said, with conviction in his voice and his stance.

“But you haven’t completed your obligation to me.”

“I can complete it after I help my people.”

“My scar burns still!”

“And yet your beauty is still breathtaking! You really don’t get it,” said Richards, “the scar is on your heart, not your face.”

King Victor stilled. No one had ever said such things to him. And yet...in the darkest corner of his heart of hearts, he had to admit that Reed may be right. “Then stay, and heal it.” King Victor said softly.

“My heart will always break for my people, then,” Reed said, “and we’ll have two scarred hearts to deal with.” Where did this philosopher come from? King Victor thought. He looked deeply into Reed’s eyes. He saw conviction, but more than that, he saw a great fear. Fear for his people. As King, he could empathise with Reed’s pain. But more than that, he hated to see Reed in distress.

“Go to them.” King Victor said.

“What?”

“I said GO TO THEM!” King Victor shouted, louder than he meant to. Reed looked shocked,  
and then a sad smile bloomed across his face. “I’ll send a horse with you. Latverian horses are the strongest in the land. They will take you home within a day.”

Reed nodded. “Thank you, your highness.”

“Will you return?” asked the king, caring not if it sounded like begging.

“I will try,” said Reed. The inventor shyly walked beside the king and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“Just go.” Said the king. Reed nodded and began to walk with HERBIE. He took one look back and saw the king staring intently at the floor, and continued to walk.

King Victor ran to the highest room of his tallest tower. He watched as Reed’s horse galloped  
down the bridge leading to his castle, and then disappeared into the forest.

It was only then that he allowed himself to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so patient, lovies! I really appreciate all the positive feedback you've been giving me. I hope this chapter lives up to the wait!
> 
> Also...I heavily imply that Reed and Victor do it. Like, a lot. If anyone wants a bonus *cough* fun *cough* scene, just leave a comment. 
> 
> Kudos for Jealous King Victor.


	10. In Which Reed meets Prince Namor, and King Victor hatches a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reed Richards returns to Baxter, and King Victor takes action.

Reed Richards arrived at Baxter on a day where the sun shone brightly. He saw the Atlantean barricade around his village, their spears and swords glinting in the daylight and threatening to blind him and his horse. Reed dismounted and walked to the guards, petting his horse more for his nerves than its.

“Who are you?” boomed one of the guards. Reed noticed that the guard was standing in a pail of water.

“I am Reed Richards,” said Reed, “and I believe that your prince has summoned me.”

“Thank Neptune,” said the guard quietly, calling loudly after to his compatriots, “let him through! This is the one we need.”

The other Atlanteans nodded and separated to let him through. Reed cautiously led his horse through the assembled warriors, keeping his head low.

He didn’t know where these strange people had heard of him. But then, if the king of a far-off land had heard of his intellectual feats, why wouldn’t these odd blue people?

His thoughts turned to King Victor. He hadn’t been in Baxter long and already he longed to be back with the king. He wasn’t sure what that meant. He loved Baxter dearly, and what he felt for King Victor was…indescribable.

A guard appeared at his side and led him through the village. He saw soldiers posted at each house and saw the people of Baxter looking out of their windows at him. “I knew he’d return!” he heard frequently, as well as other blessings. “It’s about damn time” was also heard.

Soon he arrived at the main building, the place where the villagers normally gathered. Today he saw soldiers surrounding it.

He was led through the soldiers with a simple nod from his guard and brought into the building. He was led through the halls, now filled with a scent reminiscent of the ocean, to the main room. A man with pale skin, dark hair and a piercing green-eyed stare looked up at him.

“Is this him, Susan?” he asked. Reed saw that Susan had been made to sit on the floor beneath this strange man. Reed balled his hands into fists.

“Reed!” Susan leapt up and ran to him, embracing him. Reed wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her shoulder. He had missed her.

“That must mean yes,” said the strange man, without mirth. He stood up and walked to the embracing two, lightly pushing Susan off of Reed. Reed stared up at him with nothing but defiance. The strange man didn’t notice and didn’t care. “I am Prince Namor of Atlantis,” he said, “and I need you to build me a weapon.”

“What kind of weapon?” Reed ground out.

“One that can defeat my enemy, Atuma. He has taken control of my kingdom, and will doubtless…” Namor trailed off, then shook his head. “It does not bear thinking of. I must defeat him.”

“And where is your kingdom?” asked Reed.

“Under the waves of the sea,” Namor replied.

“Oh dear,” Reed said.

“Will that be a problem?” said Namor, looking from Reed to Susan with a glance that could only be taken as a threat.

“No, that will not be.” Reed growled, “not at all.”

 

***

 

It had been two days since Reed had left. King Victor had taken to pacing his bedchamber. His mind danced with questions. When would Reed return? Would he return, or would he leave him forever to be with “Susan”? Worse yet, would these fearsome invaders harm Reed? What if the weapon didn’t work as they wanted? Would Reed be killed?

King Victor would not allow himself to idle. He would not stand by while Reed was in danger. But what could he do to help him?

It dawned on King Victor. Reed had been taken back to create weapons, but Reed was not especially practised at them. King Victor was. He had to be, in order to protect his people. He was sure, in the vastness of his arsenal, he had some sort of weapon that would satisfy this Prince.

King Victor told one of his golems to fetch Herbie. Herbie did not take long, though showed confusion. “Your highness?” he asked.

“We are going to see Reed.” King Victor said. The golem’s smile at the words was contagious, and King Victor found himself returning it. “Gather my weapons, Herbie.”

“Do you want me to gather your horsemen?” asked Herbie.

“No. You and I shall go, along with whoever we can spare to carry my arsenal.” Herbie nodded and left to carry out his orders. King Victor walked to his nightstand and slipped his mask over his face, smiling under it.

This Prince will soon learn what it means to threaten the consort of a KING, thought King Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!


	11. In Which the King Loses his Cool, and Reed Contemplates Morality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which plans are made, and castles are stormed.

Reed worked day and night on the horrible, horrible weapons. Guards watched him constantly, making sure he saw their spears and swords. Aside from his initial contact with Susan, Reed was not allowed to see his friends.

Furthermore, every weapon Reed had completed had been sent back to him for not being powerful enough. Reed was starting to run out of ideas and knew that if he were to fail, the consequences would be dire.

After attempting to leave to administer skin tonic to Benjamin, Reed had been sealed into the Baxter tower, once a shining beacon of hope and science to the people of York county. Now Reed feared it would be his tomb.

Reed’s hands slipped as he tightened a bolt on his latest weapon: a kinetic energy system that used the magic of the foe against them. He prayed that this one would finally earn the village’s freedom. He couldn’t help but think about how much easier the work had been with help from Herbie. Reed smiled as he thought of the little golem and managed to tighten the bolt. His hands began to slip again when he thought of how much easier the work had been with King Victor.

Never before had Reed encountered a mind that matched his, nor a body that rendered his mind useless. Even Susan couldn’t compare, not really. He admired her wit and her beauty, but King Victor’s regal elegance made Susan look like a hag. And King Victor’s genius! It made Reed tremble to think of.

But over the past months, he had seen another side of the initially cruel king. He had seen that King Victor was hurt, deeper than the scar on his face. The king cared deeply for the people he chose to trust. Reed wondered, trapped in his tower, if he’d ever be able to be one of the people King Victor trusted again.

 

***

  
King Victor rode for two days and two nights, getting angrier and angrier with every step. As he rode he crafted plans for this Prince Namor. Perhaps he would challenge Namor to a duel and defeat him with wits and cunning. Perhaps he would ambush the Prince's army and take them prisoner, then march them to Namor's base of operations and announce his defeat. Perhaps, and King Victor liked this idea the best, he would use all of his weapons on Namor. Slowly, one at a time, and painfully.  
Under King Victor's anger was a distinct fear. He was afraid that Reed would be killed before he arrived, or that he'd have spent the time away being tortured, or worse. King Victor's fear gripped his heart like winter frost. Try as he might to burn it away with the heat of his anger, King Victor was genuinely afraid that he would lose Reed to Prince Namor.

"My lord," reported one of the golems, "we will be arriving at the village of Baxter within the day."

"Excellent." King Victor said, hand brushing over the hilt of his sword. Soon, he would see his love again, and if he were in any shape less than perfect, there would be hell to pay.

 

***

  
"This is useless!" Namor yelled, smacking Reed's latest offering out of his hands. Reed averted his gaze, staring at the pieces of the machine he had worked so hard to build. Namor began pacing in front of him, swearing in Atlantean.

"I thought I had before me the cleverest man in all the land, but he is merely a fool!" Namor sneered. Reed sighed. "Oh, he sighs? Do you know who you have before you, you miserable land dweller?"

"The most horrid being in all the land?" Reed muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" snapped Namor.

"The Ruler of Atlantis." said Reed wearily.

"It seems that my heritage isn't enough to impress upon you the direness of this situation." Namor nodded to one of his soldiers, who stood in the corner of the room. The soldier came to stand by Reed's side, and without warning struck him in the stomach. Reed fell to the ground, sputtering. Namor sneered down at his captive. "This village is useless. If you do not deliver me a worthwhile weapon within the day, I will lay waste to it."

"No, please, Your Majesty!" Reed cried. Namor laughed.

"Then bring me something worth my might, inventor!" The Prince said. Reed nodded, appearing meek, and left the room.

Secretly, Reed fumed as he walked down the halls of Baxter Tower to his laboratory. He was sick of spoiled royals using his genius for their own gains. After all he had seen Reed doubted that Namor had a kind and gentle side like his dearest King Victor. And he had been separated from his love, for this?! Reed could take no more.

Reed arrived at his laboratory and shut the door behind him, taking a deep breath. He slipped on his lab coat and set about working on his ultimate invention. If Namor wanted a weapon, he was going to get a weapon.

 

***

  
King Victor arrived at the village of Baxter on a day when the sun beat down. The guards standing outside the village were sluggish and drowsy from being directly in the heat of the rays. King Victor smiled. This would be too easy.

"Halt!" they called as King Victor approached the village.

"I wish to have an audience with your king!" King Victor shouted back. The two guards looked at each other. "Or your prince," sneered King Victor.

One of the guards growled. "Why should we grant you an audience with the great Prince Namor?"

"I can think of several reasons." King Victor raised his hand and waved to his golems, who each raised one of King Victor's weapons, "but the most important is that King Victor of Latveria demands an audience with him. Is that clear?"

One of the guards charged, spear brandished. King Victor's horse deftly sidestepped the attacker, and then King Victor pointed at Herbie. The golem uttered a single phrase and the Atlantean was on the ground, writhing in pain. King Victor turned to the other guard. "Is that clear?"

The guard nodded, stepped back from the village gates and tripping over himself to pull them open. King Victor stepped inside the village of Baxter and took in the sight of his love's home.

The village was quiet. Atlantean guards stood at the door of every building, brandishing menacing spears like the village guards. King Victor frowned as he led his horse through the street. The Atlantean soldiers, no doubt having heard the commotion outside the gate, remained still.

"You there!" King Victor called to one, who stepped forward. They retained a strong grip on their spear, which King Victor had to admire.

"Tell me where your Prince is!"

"In the main building of this village," they replied, "but you will never best the Prince. He will stop you."

King Victor smirked. "I am King Victor von Doom of Latveria, foolish soldier, and I am here for the man I love. Your Prince had best prepare."

 

***

 

Reed sweat profusely as he worked on his latest invention. The sun streamed in through the windows of his laboratory and he remembered fond days spent working in the King's laboratory, with his King drenched in sweat and stripped to his undershirt. Reed wondered if he'd ever see King Victor again, especially if his invention failed.

Reed stepped back and looked at his work, finally finished. The device had two main parts: one to suck the moisture from the air, and one to use that moisture to power a super-heater that would boil the blood of it's victims. He idly wondered if it would work under water, but decided against it. He was going to demonstrate this device on the Prince, and would save the village.

It saddened Reed that he now had to resort to such violence to save his people, but Namor had forced his hand.

Reed heard a knock at the door and nearly jumped. He threw a cloth over the weapon and rushed to the door. A guard stood, handcuffs prepared.

"Have you finished the new weapon?"

"Yes, I am," Reed replied.

"Then I am to take you to see the Prince," said the guard.

Reed picked up the weapon and took a deep breath. There would be no going back from this. He knew that it was what was necessary to save the village, but wondered if the village would ever look at him the same after he used it.

 

***

 

King Victor stopped before the main building of Baxter. He dismounted his horse and tied it outside. Herbie prepared to do the same, but was stopped.

"Stay on your mount, Herbie," said King Victor, "I may need you to carry Reed away should my encounter with the Prince become too violent."

"Yes, your majesty," said Herbie. The other golems remained on their horses.

"I am here to see Prince Namor!" called King Victor before pushing the doors open with a mighty heave. He heard the sound of guards being knocked to the ground. He led his golems into the building, each step purposeful. He repeated his declaration, louder and more imposing. Prince Namor's soldiers streamed out of every hallway and door, but King Victor used his magic to cast them aside. The golems demonstrated their weapons on the attackers, King Victor only having to nod at one before his will was done. The King would normally be proud of his skill in battle, but today his anger rendered him cold. He was so close to the man who had taken his love, and nothing would stop him.

"Where is your Prince?"

"I'd never betray him!" the soldier struggled in Victor's grip.

King Victor uttered an incantation and the soldier began to scream. "Where. Is. Your. Prince." King Victor growled.

"In the village council room," squeaked the soldier. King Victor threw him against a wall and continued his crusade.

Soldiers flew as King Victor stalked through the main building. His magic surged through him as it never had. The villagers of Baxter saw the building alive, with green light streaming from the windows in a macabre glow. The King had no mercy.  
King Victor threw open the doors to the village council room and found it empty. He cursed loudly and called for his guards to surround the room. "That whelp lied! The so-called Prince is not here!"

"Or," King Victor heard a voice with an audible sneer, "you're not the only one with magic."


	12. In Which a Fight Ensues, and Love Conquers All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Victor and Reed Richards fight back against the Atlantean Prince, and the King's curse is lifted.

King Victor narrowly dodged a swing that left the wall behind him in rubble. He cast a spell and sent out a powerful energy blast, but as it neared its target, the Prince was gone. King Victor cursed in Latverian and ordered his guards to fire at will, but even they could not hit the Prince. Namor's laughter echoed around the room.

King Victor quickly cast a spell of protection around himself that deflected Namor's next blow, sending the ruler flying across the room. Namor quickly got up swung again, aiming to pierce the magic protecting King Victor. At the right moment, King Victor used a lightning spell and grabbed hold of Namor's arm, sending electricity up and into Namor's body. The Prince howled in pain as electricity coursed through him, but then vanished.

King Victor growled. "What magic is this?"

Namor cast aside the trident and attacked the King head on once again, dodging the attacks from the golems using King Victor's weapons. Some of the attacks simply bounced off of Prince Namor's skin.

"I don't know who you are," said the Prince, "but this battle is boring me. Leave at once, or I will force you to."

King Victor laughed. "I am King Victor Von Doom of Latveria, and no man commands me!" He unleashed a barrage of magic that forced the Prince to cover his eyes.

"Why have you come here?" demanded Prince Namor over the deafening noise of the magical blasts.

"You have committed an injustice against this village that I cannot allow!" retorted King Victor, advancing forward and throwing a punch at Namor.

"I highly doubt that a King from a far-away land would care so much for such a puny village!"

"When it is the village of my consort, the genius Reed Richards, I will defend it to my dying breath!" King Victor landed a punch against Namor's temple and the prince was sent flying once again. King Victor advanced on Namor, backing him into a corner and unleashing a hailstorm of magic-enhanced blows.

"Consort?" Namor's lips curled into a sneer. "You surface-dwellers disgust me. A King taking one so lowly as his consort!"

"There is nothing lowly about Reed Richards!" King Victor said, in between swings.

"The man cannot even create a decent weapon!" Namor's fist collide with King Victor's face, sending his mask falling to the floor. King Victor did not notice as he cast a spell of protection and resumed his onslaught.

"You are too arrogant to acknowledge his brilliance!" King Victor shouted, "he is the only man truly on par with my own genius!"

Namor stopped fighting to laugh. It was a cruel laugh, one dripping with contempt. King Victor shot a beam of magic at him as he laughed, but Namor just disappeared and reappeared. King Victor finally noticed a gem embedded in the Prince's gauntlet. It must be the source of his power! he thought.

"Your brilliance? Your genius?" laughed Namor. "I've been holding back!" King Victor prepared to launch another attack but found himself frozen.

"My time gem is infinitely more powerful than your puny magic!" Namor said. "I've been humouring you with this battle, King Victor of Latveria. But your time is over. Reed Richards will create me the ultimate weapon, and for your attempted interloping, I will kill him when I am finished."

King Victor screamed internally, struggling to move. He was truly frozen, but he was not beaten. After many years as a great sorcerer, he could cast magic using only his mind. It would just take time, and he wasn't sure that he had that.

A brilliant beam of light shone through the room, striking Namor and knocking him off of his feet. King Victor found that he could move a fraction, and he began to cast spells with more urgency. Namor cursed and stood up wearily.

"What is this sorcery!?" cried the Prince.

Standing in the ruins of one of the council room walls was Reed Richards, holding a large, glowing staff. "You wanted the ultimate weapon, Prince Namor? Well, here it is!"

 

***

  
Reed Richards trembled as he was led through the main building. He wasn't sure he had enough nerve to actually use the weapon he had created. He didn't want to hurt the Atlanteans, who he was sure had families of their own in their mysterious world under the sea. He knew that the Atlanteans would not extend him the same courtesy. The guard escorting him took no notice of his trembling, and for that Reed was grateful.

A crash shook the building and Reed fell to the ground. The guard moved to help him up but was knocked down again by another blast. Reed wondered what could be causing such a commotion and shakily got to his feet. As soon as he was upright, Reed ran away from the guard and in the direction of the crash. Could it be that the villagers had risen up against their captors? Reed's heart filled with hope.

Reed stopped before a huge hole in the wall and hid behind it as glowing green assaulted his eyes. It wasn't the villagers, that was for sure. Clutching the weapon, Reed peered around the corner.

It was King Victor, and he was fighting Namor! Reed's heart leapt with joy. King Victor was holding his own against the tyrant! Reed longed to be by his love's side but knew that he'd only get in the way.

Reed could hear vague shouting over the fighting, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Reed clutched the weapon tighter and leant in, looking fully inside the chamber of battle.

"There is nothing lowly about Reed Richards!" He heard, and he was instantly warmed. King Victor thought of him in such a high regard? Reed had never known that King Victor thought of him as an equal.

"You are too arrogant to acknowledge his brilliance!" Reed heard, and he wanted to embrace his King so badly. Then he saw King Victor freeze and heard the Prince's cruel laughter.

This could not do. If Victor was willing to risk himself for the sake of the village, then Reed knew he must shed his own cowardice. He picked up the weapon fully, keyed in the code to charge it, and stepped into the room and pointed it at Namor.  
Reed took a deep breath and fired. It was a direct hit, and Namor was sent flying. The Prince stood up slowly and shakily. Reed keyed in the weapon to allow more power to flow through it.

"What sorcery is this?" said the Prince.

"You wanted the ultimate weapon, Prince Namor?" Reed said, with more confidence than he felt, "Well here it is!"

 

***

 

Reed shot another beam out of his weapon at Namor, who fell once again. A large puddle was growing underneath him.

"How?" murmured the Prince.

"I'd explain it, but I don't think you'd understand it," Reed said. King Victor found himself smirking.

Namor tried to cry out for guards, but Reed raised the weapon at pointed it at his head. "How many more shots can you take?" asked Reed, with a trembling voice. King Victor noticed this instantly. This wasn't his love. Reed was gentle, but the King supposed that everyone had their limit.

"You will leave this village at once, or I'll turn this weapon on your entire army!" Reed cried.

Namor slowly got to his feet, glaring at both Reed Richards and King Victor. "I think not. I will not leave this village until I get what I came for!"

"Is your grudge with Attuma really worth your entire army?" asked Reed.

"My Kingdom is worth everything to me, and I will sacrifice anything to keep my people safe from oppression!"

"Including oppressing people of a different Kingdom?" King Victor said.

"I don't have to answer to you!" cried Prince Namor, before beginning to cough.

"I had no idea that his kingdom was so at risk from this Attuma fellow," Reed said to King Victor. "He hinted towards it, but I never knew...perhaps I should continue making his weapons."

"You will do no such thing!" King Victor snapped.

"And why not?" asked Reed. "Your scar is almost healed. Soon, you'll have no use for me."

"I need you, Reed Richards," said King Victor, "not your science, not your skin tonic. I need you."

"Truly?" asked Reed Richards, lowering the weapon slightly. He did not notice Namor trying to get up.

"Truly," said King Victor, walking to Reed, and placing his hands on his shoulders. "I love you, Reed Richards."

"And I you, King Victor von Doom."

"Disgusting." Namor stood up, visibly shaking. "You surface dwellers disgust me. Such a union…a king and a commoner? Two men? How nauseating."

"I wouldn't expect one as small-minded as you to understand," said King Victor, holding Reed's hand in his. "You will leave this village at once."

"Small-minded?! I am contemplating war on a scale that you filthy surface dwellers couldn't begin to understand! I will not leave this village until I receive what I came for!"

"You are defeated, Namor. Leave at once." Reed Richards said, his voice no longer shaking.

"If I leave, I have condemned my people to die," Namor said. "I may have been defeated without honour, but I would rather die than let harm come to the people of Atlantis."

King Victor stole a glance at his golems. Namor was truly a better ruler than he. King Victor had allowed his own selfishness to harm his servants, his most loyal subjects. All because he wasn't willing to allow shelter to a poor woman! King Victor realised, in a rare moment of humility, that he had failed his Kingdom. It would not happen again.

"Prince Namor," said King Victor, "I have brought with me many weapons of magic and science. I intended to use them to defeat you, but now…" King Victor looked at Reed, then back to Namor, "These weapons could be useful in the fight against this Attuma."

"If the weapons designed by the most intelligent surface dweller were inferior, what arrogance possesses you to make you think yours would be any different?"

King Victor gently took Reed's weapon from his hands. Reed gave him a questioning look but loosened his grip. King Victor lay the weapon on the floor. He took out a pouch from his cloak and began emptying it onto the floor, making a circle around the weapon with mysterious white powder. Then King Victor sat down and began to chant. He called upon the mystic forces of the tides to begin, and then took a deep breath. He was attempting magic he had never been able to complete before. Somewhere in his heart, he knew the force he was calling upon would give the weapon the power it needed, and that he would be able to channel it. The weapon began to glow an eerie green and rose into the air, hovering above King Victor's face as he chanted. When the spell was complete, the weapon slowly settled back onto the floor. The king picked it up.

"Behold the ultimate weapon," said King Victor, handing it to Namor. The prince looked at it from all angles, turning it and twisting it.

"Does it still function as before? Will it incapacitate an Atlantean as powerful as myself?"

"It will do that and more," replied the king. "Reed's design was flawless in the realm of science. It could strip the life-giving water away from one of your people, but with my magic, the water cannot be reabsorbed unless the wielder wishes it so."

"Attuma will be powerless to resist such a device." Namor could not keep the astonishment out of his voice.

"Is that what you wanted?" asked Reed. "Will you leave Baxter in peace now?"

Namor nodded slowly. "You have pleased me, Reed Richards. You have defeated me in battle, and have created a device most powerful. And you, King Victor von Doom, have made the device unstoppable. I am loathe to admit it, but I shall owe you both my kingdom."

"Then I propose an alliance," said King Victor.

"An alliance? With surface dwellers?" Namor laughed. "Truly you jest!"

"Look at what the technology of the surface has done for you this day." Reed Richards said. "Think of all that our two people could learn from each other."

"And you have seen the power of my magic," said King Victor. "You know that Latveria would be a powerful ally."

Namor sighed. "You speak the truth. Very well, an alliance shall be forged between the country of Latveria, the village of Baxter in the county of York, and the glorious Kingdom of Atlantis." Namor held out his hand and both Reed and Victor shook it. "My armies shall restore the village, and undo the damage we've caused before we return to Atlantis."

Reed Richards smiled. King Victor squeezed his hand.

Namor stood up proudly and called for his army, who had been slowly making their way to the battleground after their encounter with Reed's weapon. "Come, my army," said Namor, "let us begin by clearing the rubble of my battle with King Victor." The army saluted their prince and immediately began to work.

 

***

 

"I gotta tell ya, Reed," said Ben Grimm, throwing an arm around his friend's shoulder, "you've really outdone yerself this time."

The Atlanteans, grateful for the help of Reed Richards and King Victor, had done more than rebuild what had been broken. They had reinforced the walls of the village, rethatched the roofs of the houses, and had rebuilt the village hall into a magnificent building. While they did this, they answered the many questions of Reed Richards about their kingdom and their technology. King Victor had remained in the village, his golems assisting in the rebuilding process. It was the day that the Atlanteans were to leave, and the whole village seemed to pulse with excitement and energy. Reed and Ben stood on a hill, admiring their home.

"It was nothing, really," said Reed, "only the careful application of science."

Ben grinned, rubbing his friend's head affectionately. "Whatever you say, egghead."

Reed spotted Susan Storm coming to them, her brother Johnny in tow. Reed waved at them, gesturing to them to join him on the hill.

"The village feels so different!" Susan said. "It's as if a spell was cast over it."

"Knowing that King fellow, I wouldn't doubt it," Johnny said. Ben elbowed him. "What?"

"Be nice to Reed's new beau!" Ben noticed Susan look downcast, but caught her eyes and smiled. Susan smiled back.

"Will you go back to Latveria with the king?" asked Susan.

"I don't know," Reed replied. "I owe it to the king to finish healing his scar, not that he needs it."

"You should go find him," said Johnny, "make sure that he's not arguing with Namor over the size of stones for the wall again."

Reed smiled, recalling the argument. The two rulers were equally stubborn and hot-headed. An alliance between them would certainly be interesting.

"I shall do that," said Reed, waving goodbye to his friends and departing down the hill.

Reed smiled and waved at all the villagers he passed on the way to his house. King Victor had refused to stay in the mayor's home, choosing instead to stay in Reed's humble dwelling. Reed blushed, remembering sharing his bed with the king every night since he had come. It was different to make love to the king on his own bed.

Reed got to his house but noticed a group of unfamiliar people standing around it. Where were the golems? He wondered. The people standing in front of his house were neither Atlantean or from the village of Baxter. Had people of the nearby towns come to ask for his help again? Reed did not know how his reputation had spread so far!

The people seemed to be staring at their own hands in wonder. Perhaps a skin disease? Reed thought. One of the people looked up and saw him coming. "Reed!" he called. It was a younger man, barely out of childhood, but with compact limbs and a short body. He had no hair, and a glint in his bright blue eyes that was so familiar. The man ran towards Reed and embraced him, twirling him around and around with hidden strength, laughing merrily.

Reed chuckled nervously. The man set him down. "It's so good to see you with my own eyes!"

"You'll have to forgive me," Reed said, "but I don't recognise you. Have we met at a town fair before? I attend so many to show my inventions, I apologise if I've seen you before and…"

Reed's speech was interrupted by the laughter of the man. "You've seen me before," he said. "Many times."

"Where did we meet?" asked Reed.

"Why, the castle of King Victor von Doom in Lateveria!" replied the man.

It slowly dawned on Reed. "Herbie?"

"In the flesh!" said Herbie, standing proud.

"But how?"

"Is that Reed Richards?" Reed heard from inside the house. Reed excused himself and moved slowly through the people gathered, the former golems, who were now jumping and running and singing and laughing. Reed opened the door and found King Victor sitting on the bed, wearing his long green cloak over his head and facing away from him.

"Yes, my love?" said Reed.

The King slowly turned to face him, taking off his cloak as he did so. Reed gasped.

"Your scar!"

"The curse has been lifted," said King Victor, smiling a smile Reed found most radiant. "I am whole again."

"But how?" asked Reed.

"An old woman cursed me one night when I selfishly would not give her shelter. That was the origin of my scar," said King Victor. "She said that it would only recede when I learned to love someone outside of myself, and they love me in return."  
Reed walked over to King Victor's side. He gently caressed the king's face, running his fingers over the perfect cheekbones and full lips. Reed smiled.

"Now, I am truly beautiful." King Victor said.

"To me, you always have been," said Reed, leaning down to capture the King's lips in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience! As a reward, I decided not to break up this section into two chapters and post it as one. 
> 
> I can't believe that the story is almost over. I'm only one official chapter away for being done, and then there's that little scene I promised everyone. Thanks for sticking with me! 
> 
> If you like what you see, I have a new tumblr now: http://onemoretimewithfeathers.tumblr.com


	13. In Which the Lovers are Joined as One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Victor and Reed Richards prepare to conduct a new experiment...marriage.

The bells of Victor von Doom's castle rang through the surrounding hills. The sun shone through the castle windows for the first time in many years, dust dancing merrily in the air as servants smiled and laughed through their chores. The villagers of Baxter gathered in the main foyer, sipping vintage cider and chatting amongst themselves and to the assembled subjects of the king. Upstairs, Reed Richards paced. 

"You'll wear out the carpet if ya keep that up," huffed Benjamin Grimm, fiddling with the rose attached to his lapel. Susan had insisted upon the men wearing flowers. 

"And quit scratching. I know you're not itchy, that's the finest fabric in the land." Johnny Storm stood beside the door with his hands on his hips. Benjamin laughed quietly. It hadn't surprised him that Susan would want to be involved with the planning, but her brother? That had been a shock. Susan herself lounged on the chair in the corner, observing the anxious party with a keen eye.

Reed paused in his pacing. "I would have settled for my church clothes, you know! Not," Reed gestured to his attire, "whatever this happens to be!"

"I think you look marvellous Reed," said Susan, "the blue really brings out your eyes."

"Thank you, Susan," said Reed. He sighed. "I don't know if I'm ready for this."

"Think of it as an experiment," suggested Susan, "a chance to test a hypothesis." 

"But there are too many confounding variables," Reed protested, "And my experiments tend to explode!"

"Well, I tried." Susan turned to Benjamin. "Your turn."

"Reed." Benjamin walked across the room to put his hand on Reed's shoulder. "How long have we known each other?"

"Too long," said both men in unison, breaking into laughter.

"In all the time that I've known you, you've always considered every possibility, every solution, and every detail. Are ya telling me you haven't thought this through?"

"I've tried," said Reed, "but when I think of it, my stomach ties itself in knots and my heart beats too fast to think!"

Benjamin smiled. "That's love, Reed. There ain't no preparation. Ya just do it." 

"But what…what if this explodes too," Reed mumbled, looking to his feet.

"Now that he has ya, I don't think Vic is ever gonna to let ya go." 

Reed looked up and, for a brief moment, his face was blank. Then he grabbed Benjamin and pulled him in for a hug. "You've always been so kind to me, Benjamin," Reed said. "Perhaps one day I'll be able to repay you."

Benjamin wiped a tear from his eye. "As long as this shindig has food, you and me are square."

Reed pulled back from the hug and smiled at his gathered friends. "Well, what are we waiting for? I still have to style my hair." Benjamin, Susan and Johnny looked at each other and nodded before each grabbed a comb and descended on Reed's messy hair. 

***

King Victor paced his chambers. He paused briefly in front of the mirror and adjusted his collar. His clothes and adornments felt so unbearably heavy. At the very least, his hair was immaculate.

His eyes turned to the mask propped up on the bedside table. He had wanted to dispose of it, but Reed had insisted that they keep it. A reminder of the circumstances of their first meeting, he had said. Reed, Victor suspected, was secretly a romantic. 

"Your highness?" King Victor turned to the door and the man peeking out from behind it. Herbie's smile was infectious, and King Victor felt himself break into a grin at the sight of his favourite servant. The little man was dressed in fine white clothing, carrying a giant bouquet of flowers. He stared at his king expectantly.

"Yes, my friend?" 

"Father Lee has arrived. He brings with him the maestro you requested, the man by the name of Kirby. Are you yet ready?"

King Victor stole one final glance in the mirror. His perfect, unmarred face stared back, eyes dancing with nervous energy and the barest hint of passion. Barring his coronation, today would be the most important, and most joyful, of his life.  
"Lead on, Herbie. Lead on."

***

The king's chapel rang with elation at the hands of the maestro's assembled band. The people of Baxter and the Latverians sat expectantly in the pews, speaking in hushed but gladsome tones. The rulers of many lands had gathered with the common folk, including the prince of Atlantis and his royal guard, his battle with Attuma long since fought and won. The gifts of undersea treasure he brought were still being carried inside, with the exception of a simple pearl necklace. The prince glanced around for Susan Storm, but saw her not. 

Father Lee removed his dark glasses and slipped them inside his vestment pockets, before placing them once again on his face. "Too bright in here," he muttered.

A sudden hush came over the crowd as Kirby directed the band to play the wedding march. The assembled crowd rose to their feet as the procession began.

Benjamin Grimm entered first, accompanied by one of the king's servants. His high collar and leather boots itched and pinched but did not detract from his smile. Next came Susan, wearing a fine white dress to match Herbie's white garments as they walked to the altar. Johnny brought up the rear with the captain of the royal guard, mentally checking that everything was in its place. The crowd waited with baited breath for the moment they had been waiting for. 

King Victor swallowed around a lump in his throat, suddenly conscious of his sweating hands. He turned and looked deeply into his beloved's eyes. Reed shyly smiled as their eyes met, squeezing the king's hand. In unison, they nodded, stepping together down the chapel aisle. 

The gold woven into Reed's clothing, and the silver woven into King Victor's, glinted in the sunlight. Both men looked straight ahead at the priest but kept stealing glances at each other. The crowd silenced as the grooms passed each pew. All focus was on the couple. Susan and Benjamin found themselves wiping away tears, and Johnny thanked his stars that all his careful planning was holding together.

The two lovers bowed in front of the altar before turning to face each other, never breaking their hand hold. They could not control the happiness spreading within. Despite himself, Reed found himself swaying forward, looking to capture the king's lips in a kiss.

"We'll get to that soon enough," whispered the priest with a wink, and Reed straightened up. King Victor stifled a laugh. 

"Are we good to go?" asked Father Lee. King Victor looked at the immaculately decorated chapel, his assembled friends and subjects, and finally, to his beloved groom.

"Yes," he said, "yes, we are."

***

The castle ballroom overflowed with people. Johnny Storm nearly had a conniption when playful children tore off some of the decorations, but was soon calmed with drink. Susan and Benjamin danced together under the almost magical glow of the candle light. Namor politely waited for their dance to end before stepping in to ask Susan to join him. Susan led the undersea prince through a lively round dance and a more subdued waltz. Herbie rounded up the children and taught them a little dance to occupy themselves while their parents danced and drank, and Johnny thanked him by sharing a goblet of spiced wine. A good time was being had by all, but mainly by the royal couple themselves.

The prince consort and the king had scarcely taken their eyes off each other after the vows had been made. Reed's cheeks still carried a red hue from the passionate kiss that had sealed their marriage promises. It was clear that the king wished to take Reed to their bed chambers and consummate the marriage, but they had a duty to their gathered subjects. Prince Consort Reed and King Victor had eaten and drank, enjoying the special fine spiced wine that Father Lee had brought with them. He had replied to their thanks with an "excelsior!" and a clap on the shoulder. Prince Consort Reed was unsure if he was drunk off of the wine, or off of his love for his husband.

King Victor had taken his groom's hand after their meal and had not let go since. He had dragged Reed to the floor for their customary dance and had held him there for several after. It was only when their lungs ached from laughter and exhaustion that they retired back to the head table.

Prince Consort Reed absentmindedly ran his fingers over King Victor's face. King Victor laughed. "What do you do this for?" 

"To think I hated you when first we met."

"And I you," said King Victor.

"Your face is so beautiful," Reed continued, "I'll never tire of looking upon it."

"You become far more eloquent with drink."

"I speak the truth," Reed moved his fingers to his love's hair, "I am looking forward to embarking on this new experiment with you."

King Victor placed his hand on Reed's thigh. "It shall be the greatest experiment ever undertaken." The two shared a laugh. "But, if you ever refuse a meal again, I will personally feed it to you." King Victor picked a piece of candied fruit off of his plate and brought it to Prince Consort Reed's lips. "Like this."

Reed gladly accepted the fruit. "And if you ever raise your voice at me, I shall silence you, like this." Reed pressed a gentle kiss to King Victor's lips.

King Victor raised a glass. "And if we find ourselves locked in a room, may it be together."

"Get a room, you two!" Benjamin Grimm called out from the dance floor. A chorus of "yeahs" echoed from around the room.

"Well," said Prince Consort Reed, "I suppose the people have spoken."

"Yes," said King Victor, "I suppose they have." The two lovers rose and looked into each other's eyes as if it were the first time they truly saw each other. 

"You are my greatest achievement, and I have had many," Reed whispered.

"And you are the greatest treasure in my entire kingdom."

The King and his Prince Consort kissed passionately before King Victor picked up his groom in one fluid motion and carried him to the royal bedchamber. 

***

Once upon a time, Once upon a time, in the land of Latveria, there lived a king. His name was King Victor Von Doom. King Victor had the biggest castle in all the lands, and the most servants. But he was not happy. In fact, he was the most unhappy person in all the lands. 

The King had been cursed by a witch with a scar across his face that marred his beautiful visage. He thought that his greatest desire was to obtain all the wisdom of the land and find relief from his scar. In actuality, what the king wanted most was to love, and to be loved in return. 

One sunny day, he journeyed to the village of Baxter in search of the wisest man in all the land, Reed Richards. Though their relationship began on unequal footing, Reed Richards proved himself an equal to the stubborn king. It did not take long for King Victor to fall in love with Reed, and Reed fell in love with the king in return. King Victor rose to defend his love and his village from an invader from another land, but Reed Richards bested the tyrant. King Victor brought peace to the village of Baxter and broke the curse. 

Many months passed, and King Victor married his love and brought great joy to his kingdom. And it is here our story ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, folks! The story has finally concluded. I'd like to get sentimental for a moment. At the time I started writing this, I had no idea so many people would enjoy it so much. I rarely write multi-chapter works, and I rarely finish them, but all the comments and kindness I've received from you, the readers, has brought me so much joy. I'd like to thank all of you for sticking with me and my silly little story, from the very bottom of my geeky heart. 
> 
> Don't think I've forgotten about the bonus scene I promised. Read on, folks, read on. ;)


	14. In Which Relations are had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Victor and Reed Richards take a break from their work to enjoy each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bonus scene, as promised. This is my first ever sex scene, so I hope that it's not too "purple". ;) King Victor definitely has a (praise? title?) kink. I imagine comic book Victor does as well. I made sure to keep this safe, sane and consensual, and hopefully mostly realistic. Enjoy! 
> 
> If sex bothers you, feel free to skip this chapter. It doesn't change the story, only adds a glimpse into the relationship between Reed and Victor.

Reed hoped that King Victor didn’t notice that his work was suffering. The skin tonic was still being made, of course, but it would be going faster if King Victor would just put his mask back on. Reed found himself watching King Victor’s every facial expression, cataloguing every angry pout and every half-smile of triumph. Many of Reed’s robes had been ruined by Reed spilling chemicals on himself when he caught King Victor smiling. 

Reed knew that King Victor didn’t even notice his own beauty, but Reed swore that if he had to work with King Victor every day, so close, that his work would never get done and he’d never be going home.

Reed questioned whether or not that was such a bad thing. 

Today was a particularly hot day in the laboratory. The sun streamed in through the windows and warmed the two working geniuses to the core.Reed had already stripped off his laboratory robe, but King Victor was in his under shirt. The exquisite fabric clung to all of the King’s muscles, and Reed found himself constantly thirsting. 

Reed’s mind drifted back to the passionate kiss he had shared with the King after seeing the man’s face for the first time. There had been many more kisses, but Reed wondered if that was all that the King would share with him. All these weeks working alongside him, and Reed was craving more and more.

Reed approached the King, hunched over his work, slowly and shyly. When Reed was close enough, in one fluid motion, Reed positioned himself behind the king and placed a hand over his. King Victor stilled.

“Reed?” He asked.

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?”

Reed couldn’t answer. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the King’s waist and buried his head in the back of the King’s neck, leaving gentle kisses. King Victor shuddered.

“I ask you again,” King Victor said, a slight shake in his voice, “what are you doing?”

“Paying homage to my king,” said Reed. King Victor laughed heartily and turned around in the embrace, looking deep into Reed’s eyes. 

“We must work.”

“Must we?” blurted Reed, turning red. “Not that I don’t care about your scar going away, I only meant that, um, uh…” King Victor raised an eyebrow. Reed took a deep breath and leaned forward to kiss King Victor.

King Victor grabbed Reed’s hair and deepened the kiss, their tongues tangling in a passionate dance. Reed moaned, practically melting. King Victor wrapped his arms around Reed, hands tangling in the back of Reed’s shirt. Reed’s head felt fuzzy and he didn’t think he could be able to breathe if King Victor stopped kissing him. 

King Victor’s lips slowly left his. Reed barely restrained himself from groaning. Instead he asked, “My king?”

“Forgive me, Reed Richards, I...don’t know if I can contain myself if we continue.” 

Reed looked into King Victor’s beautiful emerald eyes. The man’s pupils were drowning the green of his eyes, and his breath was ragged. A slight flush covered the king’s cheeks. 

“You’re breathtaking.” Whispered Reed, leaning in to give King Victor a gentle kiss.

Reed expected the king to return the kiss gently, but instead King Victor placed his hands on Reed’s cheeks and gave him a devouring kiss, full of teeth and tongue. Reed’s eyes flew open in shock and King Victor looked back at him, eyes burning with a lustful fire.

“You wanted it, Richards,” King Victor growled, “now you shall get it.”

King Victor grabbed Reed’s hand and pulled him out of the laboratory and through the labyrinth of corridors and hallways of the castle. Reed couldn’t restrain the grin that crossed his face and he eagerly followed his king, reaching out once to squeeze his toned bottom.

King Victor turned around and pinned Reed to the wall, kissing him forcefully before resuming his dragging, going at a punishing pace. Reed practically bounded after him.

King Victor threw open the doors of his bedroom and tossed Reed onto his large, soft bed. Reed landed on his back and tried to find an alluring posture before the king was once again pressed against him.

King Victor practically tore off Reed’s clothes before sitting up and slowly peeling away his own sweaty clothing. Reed’s mouth watered at finally seeing his king’s body, truly the physique of a sculpture. Reed’s eyes roamed down the king’s body, hungrily taking in the sights. When his eyes reached the king’s sex, he bashfully looked away.

King Victor growled. “What is it?”

“You’re so perfect, my king. And I…” Reed gestured at himself. “Well, in comparison to you…”

Reed was cut off by the king’s lips on his own. “I would not chose to be with you if you were anything less than magnificent.” Said King Victor, reaching his hand low to grab onto Reed’s sex and squeeze. Reed moaned loudly and the king smirked.

“Now, gaze upon me, Reed.” said the King, sitting up in his full glory. Reed happily complied. His eyes once again traced the contours of the king’s body, taking in his large and weighty sex. Reed leaned forward and wrapped his lips around it, sucking gently. The King groaned and ran his hands through Reed’s hair, slowly pumping his hips forward. Reed began to suck in earnest and King Victor’s eyes rolled back in his head and he started to moan.

“You’re so flexible.” Muttered King Victor as his knees became weak. Reed continued his ministrations, before being pulled off by the king.

“Was it not pleasing, your majesty?” Asked Reed through red, swollen lips.

“It was adequate.” Said the king, small smile playing on his lips. Reed grinned and sought out the king’s lips for a gentle kiss.

The king’s hand found Reed’s sex again and he began to stroke it, running his thumb over the inventor’s sensitive head. Reed keened and thrusted into the king’s hand. No one had ever touched him like this before. He wondered how he had gone so long without it, but realised that some part of him always wanted the king of Latveria to be the first person to bring him this pleasure.

Reed voiced this and the king laughed. “Soon I will bring you pleasure beyond your wildest dreams, Reed Richards.” 

Without warning King Victor stood up and ran to the ensuite bathroom. Reed lay on the bed, confused. Had the king not meant what he said? Did Victor have to use the washroom? Or was he simply tired of Reed? Reed sank down into the bed.

King Victor returned with a vial of oil. “This was given to me by a noble from the East,” King Victor explained, opening the vial and running it under Reed’s nose. The smell was exotic and heady.

“What a wondrous gift.” Said Reed.

King Victor’s smiled widened. “I doubt my visitor expected that I would use it this way.” King Victor crawled over Reed, settling beside him. His hands shook as he poured out oil onto his waiting fingers. Reed placed one of his hands over the king’s and King Victor’s shaking ceased. 

The King took a deep breath as his fingers travelled down Reed’s sides. “Have you taken a lover before?” 

Reed shook his head. “None would have me.”

The King bit back a burst of anger and leant down to kiss Reed’s face. “Pity. You are a treasure, Reed Richards.” Reed blushed as King Victor gently rolled him onto his back. “I do not wish to hurt you. You will need to relax.”  
Reed nodded and sunk further into the bed. King Victor massaged his puckered entrance before pushing a single finger inside. Reed bit his lip and tensed. King Victor placed a hand on Reed’s back and gave him a calming massage. “I’m sorry, my love. Relax, and soon I will make you feel wonderful.” King Victor took deep breaths, and Reed began to mimic him. King Victor slowly explored his lover while they breathed together. 

King Victor felt the muscles begin to loosen around him. “I am going to need to insert another finger,” he said, “is that alright?” Reed nodded and the king removed his hand, poured more lubricant on, and reinserted his fingers. Reed gasped as the initial tightness gave way to pleasure.

“Victor,” he moaned, over and over, louder and louder.

“If you are not silent, I shall not be able to control myself,” the king growled. 

“I am ready, your majesty,” said Reed, “please, I want you to be my first.” And only hung in the air.

The King removed his fingers and poured lubricant over his sex. He instructed Reed to lie on his side and to raise his legs. Reed moved, looking up at his partner with a question in his eyes. 

“I wish to hold you while we make love,” said the king. Reed melted a little and craned his neck to give King Victor a passionate but gentle kiss.

The king lined his sex with Reed’s entrance and slowly pushed inside, peppering his lover’s neck with kisses. Reed leant back into King Victor’s arms, allowing himself to relax and feel himself become full. 

“Are you ready, my lover?” asked King Victor.

“Yes.” 

With that, the king began to thrust deep into his lover’s body. Reed writhed in pleasure, meeting his lover’s thrusts with his hips. King Victor dug one hand into Reed’s hips, and the other wrapped around his lover’s sex. Reed began to gasp and moan with abandon. King Victor could practically feel his lover’s pleasure as if it were his own. In that moment, they were truly one.

“Your majesty,” moaned Reed. King Victor began to thrust harder as his title spilt over and over again from Reed’s lips. The king felt himself rapidly nearing completion, and in his passion bit down on Reed’s neck.

With a strangled shout Reed orgasmed, spilling his seed over King Victor’s hand. The king followed soon after, squeezing his lover tightly and whispering declarations of love in Latverian into his partner’s ear.  
The two slowly untangled themselves. The King rose to fetch a towel, but Reed grasped his arm as he sat up. “Please,” Reed whispered, “it can wait. Stay with me.”

King Victor looked down at his sweat-sheen covered lover, who gazed at him with such love and tenderness in his eyes. The king knew he was truly lost to this man. 

“As you wish,” he said and laid back down on the bed. He wrapped his lover in his arms and stroked his hair. Whatever would he do when Reed had to return to his village? It was best not to think about this eventuality when Reed lay so sweetly against him. The king thought he heard “I love you”, but only thought the words as we pulled the covers over their bodies.


End file.
